All You Need
by Pixielinson
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUCCION / Las familias nobles eran buenas en muchas cosas y arreglar matrimonios era su especialidad. Cuando la familia Fong y la familia Kuchiki deciden casar a Byakuya y SoiFong, surgen las complicaciones. Tendran que hacer unos ajustes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**All You Need**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo soy la traductora<em>. <em>Todo es de Tite y de la genial autora que me dejo traducir.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Se trata de dos personajes que sólo necesitan un poco de amor.<em>_Realmente lo necesitan, así que yo estoy dándoles amor_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Todo lo que necesitas es amor<span>_

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor.__El amor._

_El amor es todo lo que necesita._

Deber y el honor eran apreciables. Eran obtenidos por la precisión fría y años de duro trabajo. Uno no podía ganar amigos con honor y deber. Solo se ganan seguidores. Cosas como la bondad, el beneficio de la duda, y la paciencia eran sentimientos confusos, e innecesarios en eso. Si alguien no era lo suficientemente bueno, ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos, tampoco, y no tenia nada de sentido mentir sobre ello.

Esas eran las meditaciones de Soi Fong mientras trataba de descifrar la escritura de Omaeda. Su calidad del trabajo dejaba mucho que desear. Deseó poder pagarle en base a su rendimiento. Lo hacia. Él no trabajaba lo suficiente.

Había seguido el consejo de Yoruichi y trató de ser más paciente. Realmente lo hacía, pero ella había sido siempre así. Su línea de trabajo no lo permitía, la asignación, y eso era todo. Yoruichi la irritaba, ya que la instó a hacer conexiones con personas y luego ignoró todos sus intentos. Soi Fong había renunciado a ella. Era su pérdida. Ella quería al traidor estúpido y tonto con el sombrero a rayas, y sus zuecos de repulsión, eso era todo.

_«Alguien esta amargada»_, Suzumebachi le reprendió. Soi Fong puso sus ojos en blanco. Ella no era una amargada. «_Sueles serlo…__»_

_¡Cállate!_Negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonar los anillos en su cabello. Odiaba tener una Zanpakuto mandona.

"¡Hola, Abeja!"

"Rangiku…" Respondió en un tono cortante. Ella no tenía nada en contra de la belleza rolliza, solo que ella odiaba lo feliz que siempre era.

"¿Adivina que…? ¡Byakuya-Taicho se va a casar!"

"¿En serio?" Soi Fong leía los papeles que Rangiku le había traído para firmar. Realmente, no estaba escuchando nada.

"Él tiene que elegir a alguien para el lunes."

"Hoy es viernes. ¿Por qué tiene que recoger a alguien?" Su esposa había muerto, ¿no? Hisana, ¿verdad? Había sido bastante bonita, pero ella había muerto antes de que ellos tuvieran hijos...

¡Oh!, así que querían que el produjera un heredero. Y eso significaba que lo estaban presionando.

"Casi me siento mal por el. Estar casado una vez suficientemente malo."

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡A mi me gustaría casarme algún día!" Rangiku suspiró, soñadora.

"Bueno, tú y yo somos diferentes", le dio el papeleo y le deseo un buen día.

_«Pobre hombre… obligado a contraer matrimonio_». Era probable que extrañara a su esposa, y eso era comprensible. Ella había sido de clase baja, pero él había insistido en casarse con ella de todos modos. Parecía como si quisiera casarse por amor, cosa que los nobles no hacen.

Una mariposa infernal aterrizo suavemente sobre su escritorio. Le anunció una reunión en la casa de la familia Fong esa noche a las cinco.

_«Eso va a ser divertido»_, pensó con sarcasmo.

El día como siempre lo hacia, con el papeleo y el tic-tac del reloj para hacerle compañía. A las 4:00 se fue a su casa, preparándose para lo que vendría. Debió haberse preparado mas, mentalmente.

"¿Estas consciente de que la familia Kuchiki ha dado, a la cabeza de su familia, un plazo para buscar otra mujer? Como nuestra hija, y siendo de sangre Fong, serás una de las mujeres consideradas".

Oh, Mierda. ¿Ella podía ser forzada a esa horrible institución del matrimonio? ¡Oh, no! Ella no necesitaba un hombre en su vida. Ella podría conseguir todo lo que necesita por misma. Se sonrojó. A excepción de eso. Si ella necesitara a un hombre para eso ella podría encontrar a un hombre en un bar. Que ella no haría, de todos modos. Ella no tenía por que casarse.

"Me gustaría pudieras contar con el", mencionó el jefe de la familia con firmeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella parpadeó.

"Él estará aquí para cenar, el domingo."  
>_<p>

Byakuya no tenía intención de casarse, y él no iba a escoger a nadie. Él había elegido Hisana, y ella había muerto. No necesitaba de una esposa. Seguramente Rukia podría producir un heredero… cuando ella fuera mayor. Pero no, él tenía que hacerlo. Los nobles lo estaban tratando como un perro de raza pura, y eso era de mal gusto.

Se suponía que debía cenar con todas las mujeres de la nobleza disponibles antes del lunes llegara, y luego tendría que decidir. Yoruichi estaba siendo considerada, a pesar de que ella estaba con Urahara. Eso solo dejaba a tres mujeres. Kūkaku Shiba y Soi Fong, y una de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

Él realmente no veía la necesidad casarse. Realmente no. Pero aquí estaba en la casa Familia Shihoin, a punto de cenar con Yoruichi. Ella estaba en una relación con Urahara, así que no estaba disponible. ¿Por qué se iba a reunir con ella?

"¡Bya-Bo! ¡Bienvenido!"

"Señorita Yoruichi"

"Quiero decir esto en la mejor de las maneras, pero odio a nuestras familias en este momento." Ella lo dejó entrar alegremente. "Creo que te vuelven loco, y no en el buen sentido." Él se permitió una leve sonrisa. Ella estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Quiénes son tus opciones?"

"Tu, la Capitana Soi Fong y Kūkaku Shiba están entre mis opciones."

"Por lo tanto, ¿una mujer con una relación, una shortie y una loca? Eso empequeñece lo que escojas. Y no creo que seas el tipo de Soi".

"¿Y por qué, exactamente?"

"A ella le gustan las mujeres. Yo, precisamente. Ella es una chica maravillosa."

"Ya veo."

"¿Tienes hambre? Hey, ¿dónde está la comida?"

"Estoy seguro de que estará aquí dentro de poco."

"Así que, ¿a quien crees que escogerás Bya-Bo?" Si el no fuera el hombre tranquilo y serano que era, hubiera empezado a llorar. No sentía nada por ninguna de las mujeres.

"No estoy seguro", declaró en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Espero que encuentre a alguien bueno. ¡Oye la comida de aquí! ¡Disfrutala!" Se resistió a el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Yoruichi Shihoin no actuaba como una mujer de la nobleza. Tampoco Kūkaku Shiba. Y Soi Fong era lesbiana. Los ancianos habían hecho un terrible trabajo de elegir a las esposas disponibles. Y él era el que iba a pagar por ello. Tenía que haber una forma de evitar esto.

∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:

_AN: Y en esta nota, quien quiere comentar?_

N/T: ¡Muy bn! Jamas pensé que lo lograría. Pero lo hice.

Agatha-Naomi, what ya think? I'm going to translate all the Reviews for you…‼


	2. Kukaku Shiba

**_All You Need_**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Estoy un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de comentarios que tengo, sólo para el primer capítulo. Esto es emocionante! Gracias por comentar, y espero que les guste!<em>

_T/N: Sorry por la tardanza chics!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Byakuya dormía, durante esa buena mañana de sábado, lo que era una señal de que tan pensativo estaba. Nunca dormía demás, incluso en días festivos. ¡Eran casi las 8:00, por el amor de Dios!<p>

Masticaba su desayuno, soñoliento, y hacia una nota mental de hacer que las criadas despertaran a Rukia pronto. Los fines de semana, ella dormía hasta las diez. Pero ella era una señorita, y ellas, las sirvientas, necesitaban descansar.

"¡Buenos días, Hermano!" dijo Rukia, después de haber despertado por su cuenta. Tomo asiento y se sirvió el desayuno.

"Buenos días", saludó. Rukia todavía estaba en pijama, lo que era un poco extraño. Siempre había sido… sin refinar, pero Byakuya se había acostumbrado, incluso se había encariñado a sus tendencias poco femeninas.

"He oído que estás siendo obligado a casarte", murmuró Rukia, con la boca llena de huevos. El se resistió de regañarla.

"No he producido un heredero, y como la cabeza de la familia, ese uno de mis principales deberes."

"Yo podría producir un heredero", Ella le ofreció. Él negó con la cabeza. Rukia era demasiado joven y delicada de hacer el trabajo de parto.

Además, dudó de que el muchacho Kurosaki fuera material noble. Y esperaba, que por el bien de la vida de Kurosaki, él supiera que no debía aceptar la oferta. Verlos besarse y discutir cada vez que el chico estaba en la ciudad era bastante malo.

"¿Quién elegirás? ¿Quiénes son sus opciones?"

"Kūkaku, Soi Fong y una de la que no recuerdo el nombre."

"Kūkaku es buena, pero es un poco intensa a veces. Me hizo tener una hemorragia nasal una vez, porque me disculpe demasiado. Soi Fong parece un poco tensa". Rukia unto con mantequilla un pedazo de pan tostado. Comió muy bien para alguien tan pequeño como ella. Era divertido.

"Voy a salir. ¡Hasta luego, hermano!", fue a su dormitorio, sin duda para vestir ropa de verdad. Ella iría, probablemente, a ver Renji, o tal vez a enviar un mensaje a Kurosaki. Él estaba en el mundo de los humanos, actualmente. Habían hecho un buen trabajo de relación a distancia, que era admirable.

Nunca le diría a nadie, pero se encontraba bien con su relación. Él era un tonto, pero hacia feliz a Rukia. Y tenía amplios poderes, y relativamente buenos morales.

Byakuya terminó su desayuno, y salió a la calle. Quería visitar la tumba de Hisana. Él siempre tuvo la intención de esperar a verla de nuevo, y volver a casarse, incluso fuera de su obligación, y se sentía como una traición hacia ella. El amor era permanente, y no debía permitir distracciones.

Aunque para su horror, casi le gustaba la idea de casarse de nuevo. Las mujeres eran criaturas encantadoras. Dormir al lado de ellas, conversar con ellas y estar con ellas era muy agradable. Odiaba su debilidad, pero echaba de menos la cariñosa compañía de una mujer.

La caminata hacia la tumba fue agradable, con el sol calentando la tierra y una brisa que soplaba suavemente. Siempre era agradable visitarla en primavera. Su tumba parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Él la visitaba a menudo, y le traía flores. Se enorgullecía de cuidar de ella, incluso después de vida.

No hablaba en voz alta, no se sentía nada cómodo. Explicó en silencio, todo en su cabeza. Quería su opinión sobre si podría disfrutar de su nuevo matrimonio. Después de que lo hizo, se sintió una gran paz, calma y serenidad. Sabía que ahí tenía su respuesta. Su dulce Hisana, como siempre, quería que fuera feliz.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong se limpió el sudor de su frente, terminando con su sesión de entrenamiento. Le gustaba empezar una mañana libre. Hacia que el día se sintiera más importante. Ella también tenía muchas cosas en su mente, y la lucha se centró que la energía nerviosa.<p>

Ella no se sentía completamente opuesta a casarse con él. Tenía un sentido del deber que cumplir, y ella le ayudaría si la elegía. Era un hombre guapo, y él parecía tener una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. A pesar de que ella era una feminista de núcleo duro, no se sentía ofendida por la idea de tener hijos. Eran fuertes y quejumbrosos, pero le gustaban sus modales tercos y cariñosos. Eran casi encantadores, que era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. Sin embargo, se encontró que con la idea de ser forzados a algo tan íntimo del matrimonio, altamente repulsiva. Y ¿qué pasaría con su carrera?

* * *

><p>Después de haber visitado la tumba de Hisana era casi la hora del almuerzo. Fue a reunirse con Kūkaku Shiba para el almuerzo. Él sabía muy poco acerca de ella. Sabía que ella hacia fuegos artificiales, que tenía un hermano que había fallecido y que le gustaba de tocar. Él sabía que ella había ayudado a rescatar a Rukia, a pesar de que por su culpa fue la muerte de Kaien, y que tenía un brazo protésico. Pero si ella realmente había sido dura con Rukia, entonces ella estaba fuera de la cuestión. La comodidad de Rukia con su esposa elegida, era de gran importancia. Sin embargo, tenia que darle una oportunidad.<p>

"Señorita Kūkaku".

"Byakuya. ¿Y eso?"

"Yo soy así. Espero que estés bien también."

"Uh huh. ¿Cómo esta tu división?"

"Mi división es la misma que siempre. ¿Cómo está tu familia?"

"Ganju sigue siendo un idiota. El negocio está muy bien. La gente no compra fuegos artificiales en gran medida en la primavera."

"Ya veo." Se quedó mirando el plato. El almuerzo no estaba listo todavía y ya se habían quedado sin cosas de que hablar.

"¿Qué hay de almuerzo?" Ella examinó sus uñas. Señaló con cierto disgusto que tan corta era su camiseta. No parecía haber terminado de vestirse.

"No estoy seguro. La comida estará lista muy pronto. "le explicó con calma. Interiormente se sentía como suspiraba. Era un rotundo no. Su vida matrimonial sería una tortura.

Fuera de la sala de comedor, Rukia suprimía su reiatsu y escuchaba abiertamente. Se sentía muy mal por su pobre hermano. El se merecía una mujer buena, y sentir una conexión. Dudaba de que alguna de sus opciones quedara con esas cualidades. Kūkaku era una buena mujer, pero ella y su hermano no tenían nada de qué hablar.

Ella sólo podía esperar que él encontrara a alguien que no fuera miserable.

* * *

><p>AN: I  R. Tengan un buen día todos!

T/N: Un review?


End file.
